Current satellite communications systems are not designed for operators with small non-compliant antennas. As soon as a non-compliant antenna enters a system, business models, work routine and organization tend to degrade. In order to allow non-compliant antennas to communicate using a satellite communications network, satellite operators should perform a detailed, if time-consuming, interference analysis when the non-compliant antenna seeks transmission approval on a satellite. Currently, the satellite operators coordinate non-compliant terminals by running interference calculations using standard antenna envelopes. Further, these operators may not work actively on a global basis, but rather with the intent to protect their own satellites from harmful interference. The end users of the satellite communications network usually cannot take on the coordination task since the interference analysis is very detailed and requires specialized knowledge.